


Couch Cuddles

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, This is pure fluff, Tumblr request, tomatt, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: When Tord and Edd start getting lovey-dovey on the couch, Matt can't help but be jealous and try to mimic them.Takes place before the events of "The End" or "25ft Under the Seat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr yay  
> if u want a request just read the end notes  
> im kinda happy i got it tho ;D  
> this is legit only fluff so  
> yea
> 
> ALSO HELP I SPENT FOREVER TRYING TO SEE WHO WAS THE TALLEST AND I STILL???? DONT KNOW??? WHO IS TALLER??????
> 
> edit: i just went through the eddisodes and determined that edd is the tallest, matt is second tallest, then tom, and tord is super short lol

It was a relatively warm summer day when the four males of Edd's house found themselves watching Professor Why. If they were being honest, it was a horrible show, but nothing was really on. None of them were particularly interested in the show either.

"Hey Tord, can you go get me another Cola?" Edd asked, throwing his empty can toward the trash can and somehow making a clean shot.

"Sure," Tord crawled off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Edd took this moment to lay across the couch where Tord had sat, leaving just enough room for Matt and Tom to sit. The green-clad man smirked to himself, crossing his arms as Tord returned with two cans. "Edd. Move," Tord sighed.

Edd shook his head, melting into the couch further. "I  _will_ sit on you," Tord dead-panned. Edd seemed reluctant to speak because he simply pouted instead of moving. Tord rolled his eyes and sat down on Edd's chest- his legs were bent to form an acute angle. Immediately, Edd's eyes widened and he struggled to remove Tord from his chest. The red-hoodied man chuckled and rolled off of Edd, waiting for him to sit up. Once he did, Tord handed Edd his cola and popped his own open, making himself comfortable on the couch. Tom's face set into a deep frown as his eyes focused on the dialogue that was spat out from the Television.

"Oh no! Professor Why,  we're going to die!"

"Don't worry, we can hop into my interdimensional taxi. Which is magical."

"Oh!..  _Jesus fucking christ..._ " 

Unbeknownst to Tom, Edd discreetly scooched over and nuzzled Tord's cheek. Tord grinned and reached up, planting a smooch on Edd's cheek before settling back down. Edd blushed and furrowed his brows before leaning down to whisper into Tord's ear, smiling warmly. Tord did the same, and they continued to whisper sweet nothings to themselves aimlessly until they were a blushing mess.

It got to the point where Matt was getting, if anything, jealous. Well, he himself wouldn't call it jealous, he was Matt! There was simply nothing better than looking at himself. But Tom, who was his boyfriend, never really liked..  _doing_ that. He was just one to hang out with or share information, which was typical, because Tom was, well,  _Tom._ So it was okay to say that Matt felt like he may be missing out.

A giggle from Edd turned Tom's attention to them, but he simply grimaced and looked away. Matt looked down to the floor before laying on Tom's shoulder- or trying to, he was a bit taller than Tom. The eyeless male stiffened, but relaxed only slightly when he realized it was Matt. Matt determined that if Tom wasn't going to return any affection, then he should initiate some, so he scooched slightly over, pressing him and Tom together. The blue-clad male sighed, nuzzling Matt and making him smile. Any form of affection from him was shocking, so he took this as a good mood.

Meanwhile, Tord and Edd stared, surprised. Since when was Tom so soft? They shrugged it off and cuddled a bit more, trying to make the ginger jealous, but he didn't seem to notice them as he watched the cheesy television show.

 _Good job, Matt, you get another Great Boyfriend Point,_ Matt thought, smiling as his thoughts wandered off to Tom for the utmost time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request a short story you can go to my tumblr. if you comment im probably not going to do it, sorry.  
> [my tumblr (o0jaywolf0o)](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
